Bobby needs help
by Ibelieve24
Summary: Julianna is crying and Bobby doesn't know what to do. Dean and Sam to the rescue. This is just a one shot for fun. If you want to get the background story, check out The hunter and the guardian angel. Bobby, Jules, Sam and Dean.


Bobby was at a loss. He had been up against ghouls, ghosts, demons and Lucifer himself and he never felt so helpless in all his life. He was still getting used to having a guardian angel living with him as she adjusted to her new "human situation". Sometimes she was like a wife, cooking and cleaning, sometimes like a partner, helping with research and answering the phone and sometimes like a child. Today was definitely like a child.

That is why he was so grateful when he heard the Impala pull up to his door. Surely after everything he has been through with the boys, they can help him with this "problem".

It was easy to hear Dean and Sam making their way to the front door. They were arguing over a scratch that Dean discovered on the passenger door of the Impala.

"How could I have done it? I drive, remember? This is on you Sam and you are going to help me buff it out!"

"Don't you think I would have told you if I scratched the door Dean? Someone must have done it in a parking lot or something!"

"Don't care Sammy, your side, your problem!"

The two brothers practically barreled into the front door at the same time. No doubt that they were expecting to have Bobby mediate this argument, when they stopped cold.

There was Jules standing by Bobby's desk, bawling her eyes out. It wasn't any small cry either, it was shoulder shaking, tears falling, runny nose, box of tissue kind of crying. Standing right there, offering little help was Bobby who seemed completely unaware how to fix this.

Dean and Sam stood there for a moment, taking it in.

Dean was the first to break the silence.

"Bobby, what happened? Did someone die? What did you do to her?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, you idjit! What do you think I am?"

"Well, why is she crying Bobby? Jules, why are you crying?" Sam asked tenderly.

Julianna tried to answer but could only sob an incoherent mixture of noises that made no sense.

Bobby then sighed and admitted the problem.

"I, well, I let her watch Bambi on tv."

"**YOU WHAT?**" Both boys yelled in unison.

Sam immediately went to Jules, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the couch.

"What were you thinking Bobby?" Sam yelled over his shoulder. He was honestly upset and playing the "caring brother" role perfectly for Julianna's benefit.

He sat down with Jules and drew her to him, holding her close.

"It's alright Jules. It's just a movie. It's not real."

"Wh wh why Sam? Why would they shoot his mother? It was h h horribleee!"

It was quiet for a few minutes except for the sound of Julianna's crying and Sam trying to console her.

Then, Dean started to laugh. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Bobby cuffed him on the side of the head but that just seemed to make him laugh harder. The laughing mostly came from relief that it wasn't anything more serious than a sad scene in a kid's movie.

Sam glared at him. "Shut up Dean, she's sensitive!"

"Bambi? Seriously Bobby what were you thinking? Everyone knows how sad it is when his mom gets shot." He was trying desperately to stop chuckling but fell again into laughter when he saw Bobby's face.

Bobby had started to smirk and then smile. He turned around so he couldn't be seen but he also broke into laughter.

"Oh, that's nice, real nice you two! " Sam yelled from the couch.

"Hey,, Sammy. You remember when you saw it for the first time? "Dean could barely spit out his words in between his laughter. "You probably don't remember but you cried like a baby. It took me all night to get you calmed down and in bed."

But Sam did remember. He was young, maybe 4 or 5. He remembered Dean hugging him until he fell asleep. He remembered thinking about his own mom and understanding the loss. He remembered thinking how grateful he was that he had his brother to keep him safe. That was then and this was now. He wasn't feeling so grateful for his brother at this moment.

Bobby remembered it too because it was at his house that they watched the movie. He remembered how Sam could only be consoled by his brother and the tight grip he had on Dean when they had both finally fallen asleep. He kept a better eye on what they watched on tv from then on.

Jules had calmed down but was still holding on to Sam for dear life. She might be over 200 years old, Sam thought, but she is very much a child.

Bobby had already brought himself under control and decided to take over his charge once again.

"C'mon Jules, let's get you up to bed."

Jules wrapped her arms around Sam tighter, not looking up and clearly sending a message to Bobby that she wasn't going anywhere with him at that moment.

"I'll take her. " Sam started to get up.

"NO, I will take her." Dean stated, ignoring the surprised looks on Sam and Bobby.

His laughing abated now; Dean walked over and took Jules by the hand.

"C'mon lil sis, let's go."

Surprisingly, Jules went with Dean without a word and let him lead her to her room.

Bobby and Sam exchanged confused glances and waited for Dean to come back down. After about 20 minutes, when Dean didn't appear downstairs, they went to check on him.

Bobby slowly cracked the door of Jules' bedroom. Dean was partly sitting up on the bed, back to the headboard; sound asleep with one arm draped over Jules. She was snuggled next to him, head on his chest, sleeping just as sound.

"Why do you suppose she went with Dean so quickly?" Bobby whispered to Sam.

"My guess is that she misses her big brother, Cas and if Dean knows anything, he knows how to be a big brother."


End file.
